


The Tandem Job

by angelofthorsday



Category: Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthorsday/pseuds/angelofthorsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parker and Eliot are caught during a job, the Leverage crew decides to work with the NCIS:LA team to take down a corrupt Navy officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tandem Job

         Kensi and Deeks watched the boatshed’s monitor as Callen and Sam interviewed the first of two intruders they had caught while investigating the death of a lieutenant.  The naval officer was connected with the disappearance of some classified documents regarding a newly developed weapon.  This intruder was blonde, very good-looking (especially dressed as she was in tight black clothes), but was, in everyone’s opinion, completely crazy and more than a little unstable.

         “So, let me get this straight,” Callen said as he sat across from the girl, attempting to clarify things for everyone, “you’re refusing to tell us anything until some guy-”

         “Nate.  His name is Nate.  Although, on second thought, I’m not sure if he’d want me to tell you that.”  She looked at the camera they had thought was well hidden as if this Nate person were watching and not Eric and Nell up in ops and whispered, “Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to tell them that Nate.”

         “Until _Nate_ tells you its okay,” Callen resumed, “even though he has no was of contacting you, and you refuse to even tell us why you were at the building.  Is that correct?”

         “Yep.  You don’t know Nate like we do.”  She leaned her head in conspiratorially, eyes wide and whispered, “He knows everything!  He could be a robot, or some sort of god!  A creepy all-powerful, god who knows when I’m going to die and can give people nosebleeds with his brain!”

         “Oo-kay,” Sam drew out the word.  “We’re just going to step outside for a minute.  Is that alright, Alice?”

         The girl’s head snapped up at the mention of her name. 

         “That’s me, I’m Alice,” she stated, as if testing the words out.  “Alice White.  Who’re you again?”

         “I’m Callen and this is Sam.”

         “Sam.  Like the hobbit!”  She looked the man standing by the table up and down, her initial excitement at the name fading.  “You don’t look like a hobbit though.  You’re too big and you don’t have disproportionately big feet or curly hair or pointy ears.  I suppose I’m not going to find many hobbits around here, though, am I?” Her dejection was overwhelming, and it seemed like she was close to tears.

         Eric’s voice came though their earbuds, “Ooh!  Guys, tell her that hobbits are shy folk that don’t like adventure.  They prefer to stay in the shire and very rarely are found in the realms of men.  Tell her she is much more likely find an elf so she should hope to meet one of them rather than a hobbit.”

         Sam turned half away and murmured forcefully, “I can’t say that, I don’t even know what half of that means!” He glanced at Callen who gave him a smirk that said, _you got us into this- you’re on your own with this one._

         Rolling his eyes, he repeated Eric’s words.  Alice’s expression brightened almost instantly.

         “Really? You think I’ll see an elf?!”

         “I think there is definite chance,” Callen replied. “Now we’re just going to leave for a minute, are you gonna be alright?”

         “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She scoffed. 

         Choosing not to answer that, the partners tactfully left the small room and found Kensi and Deeks still laughing about the hobbit comment.

         “Shut up, it’s your turn now.  Go talk to the guy in the second interview room.  Eric’s id’d him as Eliot Spencer, used to work for the government, now works as an independent ‘retrieval specialist,’” Sam said.

         “If he’s involved with this there must be some other player in this that we don’t know about.  Guy like this doesn’t poke around a lieutenant’s death on his own,” Callen added.

         The man sitting in the second room remained impassive as Kensi and Deeks entered, silently observing Kensi sit down across from him and Deeks lean on the table next to her.

         “Care to enlighten us as to why you were rifling through a storage room filled with stolen US intelligence in an abandoned building, Mr. Spencer?” Kensi asked.

         His face lit up with a charming smile as he replied only with a gravelly, “You can call me Eliot.”

         Deeks raised his eyebrows in surprise.  This man was supposed to be on guard about why he was acting so suspicious, not trying to pick up his partner!  Kensi would never fall for his charms, Deeks was sure.  However he received an even bigger shock when his partner began to blush under Eliot’s unwavering gaze.

         Trying to distract him, Deeks said far too loudly, “So what exactly _is_ a ‘retrieval specialist’ anyways?”

         As Deeks hoped, this drew the man’s attention away from Kensi.  Eliot smiled a more dangerous smile at Deeks, replying, “I’m just good at getting things back.”

         “So you’re like my dog, then?”

         “Your dog can’t even begin to do what I do.”

         “And what exactly were you doing in the storage room when we found you and Ms. White?” Kensi asked, getting annoyed.

         Eliot just shrugged and ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, perfectly at ease.  He would have preferred to take them out before they wasted his time with questions everyone knew he wouldn’t answer.  Unfortunately, there had been too many of them and they had had military training, so he was waiting until his team contacted him.  Or until he decided he’d had enough.

 

         In the first room, Parker found herself alone and, under the guise of bending down to fix her shoe, slipped her earbud back into her ear.

         “… never shoulda been caught in the first place if you just followed the advice I was givin’ you, but no. Y’all wanna improvise and I’m just stuck here with Lucille, not that I don’t love you Lucille, but no one pays attention to the man in the van…”

         Parker shushed him with a whispered, “Quiet!”

         Hardison motioned to Nate that Parker was back online. 

         “Parker, are you okay?” Nate asked to which she nodded her head around lazily in affirmation, just in case anyone else was watching her.  “We hacked into their camera feed-”

         “Excuse me, _we_?  What you mean, _we_?  I think you mean _I_ hacked the cameras,” Hardison butted in.

         “Fine.  Hardison hacked the camera and found out that it’s being relayed to not only a server in the boathouse but also to a building a few miles away.  That must be this NCIS group’s actual base of operations.  Who are these guys anyways?” Nate asked.

         “What, you never came across them in your insurance days?”  When Nate just rolled his eyes, Hardison continued, “They investigate crimes involving navy personnel,” replied Hardison.  “They’re cops to put it simply.  Although I did find out, after a bit of digging, that this team handles mainly special projects and cases and does a lot of undercover work.  They’re kinda like us ‘cept we don’t have badges and our jobs pay better.”

         “When can I leave?” Parker whined.

         “Not yet, sorry.  You’re gonna have to hold tight for a little while longer.  Keep your earbud in unless you think they’re going to examine you closely.  We’ll be keeping an eye on you through their camera,” Nate directed.  He turned to look at Sophie in the driver’s seat. 

         “What do you think?”

         “What about the Get Out of School Special?  As long as our new friends here are distracted, it should work perfectly.”

         “Okay Parker, when we’re ready, this is what I want you to do.”


End file.
